


Children of the 66: A Star Wars Short

by MattCarrillo96



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Stephen King, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattCarrillo96/pseuds/MattCarrillo96
Summary: I was rewatching Revenge of the Sith the other day and daydreamed how an Order 66 scene would've played out if Stephen King wrote it.  You'll know the moment when you read it!I'm a screenwriter so I converted my document the best I could. Enjoy!
Kudos: 2





	Children of the 66: A Star Wars Short

INT. COUNCIL ROOM - NIGHT

A circular room surrounded by small chairs. It’s lit only from the WINDOWS, where speeders and cruisers fly by in the night sky.  
A pregnant pause. Then suddenly-  
The main door SLIDES OPEN.  
A SMALL PADAWAN, AIDEN (8), TUMBLES INTO THE CENTER OF THE ROOM. He grasps his knee in pain.  
Outside, SOME CHILDREN LAUGH.

MARKUS (O.S.)  
(bragging)  
I’m getting better at that.

THEA (O.S.)  
Stop it! You’re hurting him!

MARKUS (13), a much taller Padawan with a brown ponytail strides in. THEA (9), a TWI’LEK PADAWAN tugs at Markus’s arm with no success.  
Markus’s FIVE BIGGER PADAWAN FRIENDS spread out into the room.

AIDEN  
(whispering to himself)  
I’m one with the force. I’m one with the force. I’m one with the-

Markus UNHOOKS HIS LIGHTSABER.

MARKUS  
(to Aiden)  
Get up, nerf-herder. Get up and fight!

Aiden picks himself up. He takes aim but Markus FORCE PUSHES him back down. His friends LAUGH AGAIN. Aiden starts to WHEEZE.

THEA  
Enough!

Thea kicks Markus in the shin. He GRUNTS. She snags his LIGHTSABER and stands her ground between him and Aiden.  
She ignites it. IT'S GREEN.

MARKUS  
You shouldn’t have done that.

Markus FORCE GRABS his saber back. With his other hand, he FLICKS THEA into the glass. She SHRIEKS IN PAIN.

AIDEN  
No!

Two of Markus’s friends hold Aiden back. The others cautiously back away.  
Markus stands uncomfortably close to Thea. His hands trail along her cheeks. There’s TEARS.

MARKUS  
My father sees filth like you in the city all the time. Imagine the the things your parents do for a few measly credits. Disgusting...

He grimaces at her blue HEAD-TAILS.

MARKUS (CONT’D)  
I bet you wouldn’t look half-bad without them.

He REIGNITES HIS SABER and brings it dangerously close to her HEAD-TAILS.

PADAWAN (O.S.)  
Markus...

MARKUS  
Shut up! One of you, guard the door.

One of the PADAWANS heads out. He finnicks with the control panel outside, trying to shut it.  
There’s FOOTSTEPS heard down the hall.  
The PADAWAN arches his head towards the noise. A LASER SHOOTS THROUGH HIS HEAD. He instantly hits the ground dead.  
All the kids JUMP at the noise, shocked.

CLONETROOPER (O.S.)  
I got another one! Form on me.

The kids look back at each other, confused and frightened.  
Thea reaches over and SHUTS OFF Markus’s lightsaber. He looks at her with protest but she pulls him down behind one of the COUNCIL CHAIRS.

THEA  
Shhh!

They all hunker down in silence.  
THE CLONETROOPER has reached the doorway. He steps over the DEAD PADAWAN’S BODY and peers into the council room.  
Across the room from Thea and Markus, Aiden and the other FOUR PADAWANS hide behind their own chairs.  
Aiden covers his mouth, his hands trembling.

CLONETROOPER  
There’s nothing here. Move up.

He heads down the hall, three other Clonetroopers following close behind.  
The footsteps fade away but the sounds of BLASTER FIRE AND SCREAMS echo throughout the building.

AIDEN  
(stuttering)  
What’s happening?

MARKUS  
Something bad.  
(to Thea)  
Don’t touch me again.

THEA  
I just saved your life.

MARKUS  
Whatever. We need to get out of here.

THEA  
We don’t know how many of them are out there.

AIDEN  
We should wait. Master Windu and the others will come.

Markus crouches down beside his dead friend.

MARKUS  
I say we fight. Make ’em pay. Besides, the masters could be dead, for all we know.

PADAWAN  
Shhh! Someone’s coming!

One set of footsteps this time. Slower. Deliberate.  
Markus dives into the shadows.  
A HOODED FIGURE STOPS AT THE DOOR, its SILHOUETTE nearly covers the entire room.  
IT STEPS INSIDE.  
Closest to the door, AIDEN can just barely make out the figure’s FACE.  
He instinctively gets up and shows himself.

AIDEN  
Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?

VADER stares back at AIDEN with dark eyes. It’s not the same face that Aiden remembers. It’s pained. Almost dead.  
Thea shrinks further behind the seat. Markus stares with disbelief.  
They all sense it. The kids slowly trail their eyes down the figure’s body. To the hand-  
WHERE THE LIGHTSABER IGNITES.  
Aiden FLINCHES at the noise. All he can do is stare, his body frozen.  
VADER prepares to swing at Aiden.  
BLUE IS MET WITH GREEN. MARKUS STANDS BEFORE AIDEN, PUSHING BACK VADER THE BEST HE CAN.

MARKUS  
(screaming)  
Go! Just go!

Vader PARRIES Markus and sends him flying back.  
Aiden dashes to Thea and helps her up.

AIDEN  
Come on!

The other FOUR PADAWANS jump out of hiding and sprint for the door.  
Like a ghost, Vader glides to them in seconds. BRIGHT FLASHES fill the room as each child is met with one clean strike.  
Markus SPRINTS OVER and SLASHES DOWN at Vader’s back.  
Vader turns around in a split-second and catches Markus’s saber with his own.  
With a simple maneuver, Vader slices off Markus’s hand and plunges his saber into Markus’s chest.  
Markus slumps to the ground, his LIGHTSABER rolling to the floor.  
Aiden and Thea SCURRY FOR THE EXIT. They’re inches from escaping when Vader FORCE SLAMS THE DOOR SHUT.  
Vader approaches them slowly, the BUZZ OF HIS LIGHTSABER getting louder and louder...  
Thea scrunches to the ground in fear. Aiden crouches down with her.

THEA  
(crying)  
Aiden!

Tears pour down Aiden’s face. He looks at Vader, the BLUE HUE OF THE LIGHTSABER edging closer and closer.  
He looks back at Thea. But he’s no longer crying.  
Aiden wraps his arm around her head. She does the same.

THEA (CONT’D)  
I don’t want to die.

AIDEN  
(whispering)  
I’m one with the force. I’m one with the force.

THEA  
(in unison with Aiden)  
I’m one with the force.

AIDEN  
I’m one with the force.

THEA  
The force is with me.

AIDEN  
I’m one with the force.

THEA  
The force is with me.

They repeat again and again. Vader is a few steps away now.  
On the floor, Markus watches with eyes half-open, he has seconds left to live.  
HIS LIGHTSABER ROLLS SLIGHTLY ON THE GROUND.

AIDEN  
I’m one with the force.

THEA  
The force is with me.

THE LIGHTSABER ROLLS FASTER NOW.  
Vader stands in front of them and raises his lightsaber.  
THE LIGHTSABER SHOOTS OFF THE GROUND AND INTO THE AIR.  
AIDEN CATCHES IT FLAWLESSLY, never taking his eyes off THEA.  
Vader lowers his saber, as if surprised.  
Thea wraps her hand around Aiden’s. Together they IGNITE THE GREEN LIGHTSABER.  
Vader’s FACE is illuminated by the GREEN LIGHT. For a brief moment, Aiden recognizes the face of the Jedi he once knew.  
It’s fleeting. And moments later, the dark eyes return.  
Vader SWINGS AT THEM.  
THEIR SABERS CLASH. SPARKS FILL THE ROOM.

HARD CUT TO BLACK.


End file.
